Heavenly Lord of Numinous Treasure
Male|Disciple(s) = Qin Yun Ancestral Master Zhang Old Mother of Blackfoal Mountain Zhao Gongming Yellow-Robed Supremacy|Cultivation = Heavenly Dao Realm|Occupation(s) = Three Pure Ones|Affiliation(s) = Green Touring Palace Heavenly Courts|Hair Color = Black|Chinese = 靈寶天尊|Pinyin = Líng bǎo tiān zūn|Age = Unknown}} History The Heavenly Lord of Numinous Treasure ( 靈寶天尊 ) is one of the highest divinities of Daoism. He was born from the Chaos and is seen as a Daoist Ancestor. He is also Qin Yun’s master. In all of the Three Realms, he is ranked first when it comes to Sword Dao Appearance A black-haired elder who had no aura fluctuations at all but for some reason, he carried the majesty of the boundless cosmos! He felt like the sun that had risen from the ocean's horizon! Although it was only a part of nature, it always left one feeling awed and fearful. He did not have any suppression or aura! But his presence still left one feeling naturally reverential, as though one was seeing the starry sky or sun. According to Qin Yiyi he looks rather amiable and did not seem to emit even the slightest pressure. But he also felt extremely distant, like it's impossible to touch him Discipleship After taking on a new disciple, their initial meeting with him at the Green Touring Palace is the first and only time that he will preach the Dao to you on a one-on-one basis! Numinous Treasure Dao Ancestor had numerous disciples. Outside of his ten most beloved disciples, the average disciple would not have a 'chance' of meeting their master. Other than his most beloved disciples, the rest are treated equally. The Dao Ancestor's preaching of the Dao might have focused on the Dao his disciples focused on, but he began his sermon from the basics—every stalk of flower, every blade of grass, and every drop of water. A tiny tree's roots sprouted as it slowly grew, until it bloomed and sprouted fragrant flowers. Flowing water surged to nourish the myriad things, capable of moving from a state of solid ice to a billowing steam…The Great Dao was weaved into everything. Dao manifested itself in every trivial matter. Rocks allow the elements to strike at them. The Dao Ancestor smiled as a scene of a rock being left to the elements appeared. With the passage of time, it was finally, gradually reduced to a part of the land. The Dao Ancestor appeared to be the most brilliant chef, peeling layers off the myriad things of the world one by one for his disciples, showing them how they all mixed together. Different Dao was interconnected and, in the Dao Ancestor's eyes, all the Dao in the world could manifest as a Sword Dao. In the first two hours, the disciple would have an unprecedented excitement from listening. In the next two hours, the disciple felt the blood in them boil. Even their Essence Souls would tremble with excitement. From the sixth hour on, they gradually fell into bewilderment. Although the Dao Ancestor's explanation was very easy to follow, the deeper he went, the more aspects were involved. Time, space, life, Samsara, Karma, Merit… every time a new aspect was brought in, the complexity raised to a whole new level. As more and more elements were involved, the disciple would feel that they seemed to understand but was more perplexed when they thought about it. By the eighth hour, the disciple would frowning. They would feel like they were listening to something extremely esoteric. Numinous Treasure Dao Ancestor continued explaining freely, and as he spoke— A sun would occasionally rise around him, or a silvery moon might appear. From time to time, golden lotus flowers would appear around him. And at other times, the Heavenly realm and the Underworld realm would circle around Samsara. Also, there were the occasional wisps of Chaos Qi that fleeted past them. By the tenth hour, Numinous Treasure Dao Ancestor was talking about even more vague and insubstantial matters. He was talking about the Immortal Vanquishing Sword Array that the Three Realms feared greatly. Immortal Vanquishing, Immortal Slaying, Immortal Entrapment, Immortal Peril… All four Sword Dao require the combination of an array chart. Numinous Treasure Dao Ancestor explained simply. Four faint sword shadows appeared at his side, and beneath them was a array chart. Although the sword array was an illusion conjured by thought, boundless and horrifying killing intent appeared from within it, as though it was about to destroy space itself. Plot Equipment Immortal Vanquishing Array Four Connate Cardinal Numinous Treasures in a very powerful array Qingping Sword A Connate Cardinal Numinous Treasure that accompanied the Heavenly Lord of Numinous Treasure his entire life. It possesses the Great Dao of Heaven. It is currently in Qin Yun’s hands. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Chaos Godfiend Category:Green Touring Palace Category:Three Pure Ones